Talk:Nami
Infobox The box is great, I've always liked it but everyone complains it swuishes the text. It's a little small though, the image isn't done justice. I'd be fine if the box were expanded just a bit. I don't see the big deal, I'd rather read text in a smaller space than have those ugly Statistics. Cody2526 21:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :The box is being used on several characters now. You can see learn how it was done in here and you can see some examples in Test Page.Mugiwara Franky 00:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The ones with Devil Fruits have two splashes of colour so end up looking better, however this Nami one isn't working for me...The box isn't exactly pretty itself... Can we colour the backgrounds of the templates tables for them? Maybe pastel purple or blue would do. I think it would make the page more little more attractive. ::Man that sounds like I'm being so picky doesn't it...? ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 19:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Translation The crew member she seems to get along best with is Robin, she also doesn't boss her around, and even calls her "nee-sama" or "nee-san" at times. ' What does Nee-Sama mean anyhow? That sentance doesn't carry a ounce of weight unless it has what it means. One-Winged Hawk 10:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Well some fansubs think that its Onee-sama which means sister Jd0064 23:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :In that case, when does Robin say it? I know chimney said it and other females characters have said it. --One-Winged Hawk 06:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nami kinda called Robin big sister here. Now the translation of the page linked maybe off, but that's the part where Nami called Robin with the honorific. She called Robin that due to the idiocy and uselessness of the male crewmembers in that situation.Mugiwara Franky 12:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Tears of Nami So, does anyone have any pictures of Nami crying? Not that it's a fetish or anything. I would like to have a picture of every moment that Nami cries in the anime and/or manga. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Not the site you should be asking. However, I DO have the Arlong Eps... :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) So what site should I look for pictures of Nami crying? <:/ And another thing, I'm sure I'll be having the Arlong episodes when FUNimation releases them on DVD. <(> (smiles) Rainbowman Last Name Dos Nami even have a last name? Chaos Shepherd 13:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately no.Mugiwara Franky 15:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Artwork in Loguetown novel Weren't the artworks done in that novel by an other artist? In the article about the novel it was stated that they were, so the scar wouldn't be canon. It should be made clearer in that "Early One Piece" section and not speculated that it still could be an early concept for her. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Happines punch? How about changing "Peepin Toms" or something like this to Breast or Boobs so it is obvious what it is about. People who are not from english-speaking country may not know what is this about, and what more, it sounds very childlish. I guess it is a quite serious wikia so IMO it should be changed! Well, first of all, 'Peeping Toms' is refering to the people watching her bathe, not her actual breasts. But still, this is slang and not everyone gets it. It should be changed to be exactly what it is, people watching her bathe. Does anyone disagree with this change? Ryuzakiforever 01:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) This too? I wasn't expecting this article to be locked also... Okay: Needs to be added under her abilities. While I understand edit wars need to be prevented, since right now I'm doing chapter research I'm finding a lot of things we should have on pages we don't. I don't have time to add them all, but whenever I try to add what I'm adding, the page seems to be locked when it comes to the SHs. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) For the history section: I'm adding these here until the page gets unlocked and they can be added. One-Winged Hawk 11:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nami's Breasts What? Nami's breasts get bigger over the course of an arc and reset at the end? And its more noticeable in the manga? Is there any proof of this? I'd look it up myself, but I have no clue when this "system" comes into play and what qualifies as the "official" beginning and end of an arc. Not that I'm a pervert. I mean, yes, I ''am a pervert, but not in that way. I'm female. I'm really just curious, since I find this fact hard to believe. --Cyberweasel89 23:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Look at Moria, his original size. He shrinks a bit doesn't he? Its the same. Nami is definitely more busty then when she first started, that I will note. Otherwise I don't pay attention to these things... Plus I'm in the process of coming down with the flu and my mind is sleeping on it. One-Winged Hawk 23:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't Moria's shrinkage because of wonky perspective? The size comparison we got was from Gyoro, Nin and Bao and those things were tiny. His size is the same (not counting Shadows Asgard) but because of the tiny zombies he looked like a giant in his first appearance-- 14:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not just that, he is big anyway, hence why many thought he was a giant when they first saw him. The small zombies alone weren't that much of a problem. Whitebeard is another as Rockstar came up to his knee in his first incident, Mihawk also was not much taller then Zoro when he first met yet seems taller now. One-Winged Hawk 15:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I wish you to get well soon Emfrbl, getting sick is always a bammer! ;) MasterDeva 00:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, hey, don't start counting the inheritance money yet. I'm "suspected" ill right now. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 00:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, by "proof", I'm thinking more along the lines of comparsion between manga pages from the beginning of an arc to the end of an arc. OneManga dot Com is a good place. But as stated, I have no idea when this "system" began or what qualifies as the exact beginning or end of an arc. And get well soon, Hawkie! --Cyberweasel89 02:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) tempermental much? Don't flame me for this but do you ever think nami will ever stop or at least not be as much a greedy, hot-tempered, selfish, manipulative "you-know-what"?--Lordxehanort 19:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) When did we... When did we agree to split Nami's article? We had a whole arguing about Luffy's page, and I don't remember the discussion to this (and Zoro's) articles. GMTails 03:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :There was no formal consesus made about splitting the page. User:Ichigo kurosaki1979 split the page without prior discussion.Mugiwara Franky 04:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :The intention was there for larger pages TO be split when they reached a certain size. However we hadn't finished sorting out Luffy's page when my computer initally went into the shop... Over 1 month ago. So no big formal discussion happened on the others. When I got my computer back, and theres been a delay, I was going to see if I could get everyone to discuss if or if not they like it and all that... 07:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Picture I think we should just keep the original image of Nami as she appeared before the two year time skip, because the current one has all the others in the background and is just way too busy. If anything, just put the two year time skip Nami in the gallery below it. Subrosian 17:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Or we should think up a way to have 2 pictures in the infobox (before and after timeskip). Ruxax 19:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I still think even that's too much, because it'd be very unorganized looking. Subrosian 21:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I say stick with the new one. She's undergone a big change, and as such should be represented in the character box as her normal look. The Pope 22:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the old pic: # This is how she looked for the most part of story, and wikia doesn't present only current situation, it presents all the story. # Pic with the new look will be too evident spoiler for those readers/watchers who haven't reached the timeskip yet. Ruxax 23:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Though there is a warning on the main page - "Please be aware, before progressing any further on the One Piece Encyclopedia, that this site contains heavy spoilers." So the fact it would spoil anything for people who haven't reached a certian point in the storyline shouldn't be taken into consideration DarkKreig 23:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe in this case we can use togglable images: before/after timeskip. Ruxax 23:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Use original pic then put timeskip pic in the gallery. Also no. Toggable images will not be used on the Wikia because of the debate. SeaTerror 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Original pics should be used for everyone, for 3 reasons. ::1 - We currently have good, clean, color pics of them all pre-timeskip. We only have one full color pic of everyone (Sans Luffy) and they're all hopelessly cluttered, with some SHs not fully visible (Franky, Usopp) ::2 - As of now, we only have scans of the Manga out of Weekly Jump to deal with. Either you get a really bad scan that needs to be heavily photoshopped to clean, or you have to use some Scanlator's work, both of which are red flags. ::3 - Just because there has been an appearance change due to Timeskip, doesn't mean that the new looks completely redefine the characters for the rest of the series. the characters did spend a VAST Majority of the time looking the way they originally looked. :The best option now would just be to WAIT! Once Reasons 1 and 2 go away, then it might be a good Idea to change, but not before.DemonRin 06:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The 2nd one is not a red flag at all. SeaTerror 16:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for digging up an old discussion, but what was wrong with the toggle option? Like Ruxxax said, we represent the whole story on the wikia. Despite how long they spent in their original bodies, the picture's do not complete their purpose. They are meant to show the character. If we have both picture in the info box, with a simple toggle slapped on there, It will be showing the character no matter what side your on. Ryuzakiforever 05:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Images_on_the_wiki SeaTerror 17:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) That link doesn't apply, because it refers to changing every single picture on the wiki. The problems stemmed from that alone. If we just change the info box, it shouldn't clutter of confuse. Only 10 characters would need a toggle at this point, and we can leave that to the experienced members. Can somebody give me a straight forward answer to why the toggle wouldn't work? Ryuzakiforever 17:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to link this one too. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Char_box/change SeaTerror 18:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Again, that doesn't apply. Really, a straight forward answer from anybody would be nice. Ryuzakiforever 00:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) If you actually read it you would see the arguments for against having the toggle feature. Also for ones supporting it. SeaTerror 18:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :The answer on toggling was "no" and thus until MF changes MF's mind, it shall not happen in any way, shape or form. One-Winged Hawk 21:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Also some advice; due to the amount of drama, its best if everyone does NOT raise the "toggling feature to be used for images" idea ever again? We lost at least 2 members over this. And a troll. The troll I don't care for. The lost of two fellow editors I do. Though I point out, it only fell through because SOMEONE forgot to change our Image Guidelines to suit it. It would have gone ahead, if the process had been done properly. It was quite stupid in the end and sad for everyone involved that it blew out in the direction it went. :-( One-Winged Hawk 21:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) "Cat Thief" Nami's Bounty? Is not hers worth 18 million beries?Soulreaper1234 02:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Her bounty is currently worth 16 million beli. Until or unless indicated otherwise in the manga, any other number is speculation and false.DancePowderer 04:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) nami is virgin... hey guys is nami a '''virgin?? :O One Long Page, Time to Split? Luffy and Zoro have had their pages spilt into sections, Nami who has been in it nearly as long should, I think, have the same treatment. To back this up think, Nami appeard as far back as Chapter 8. Her page is huge and section would be easer to navicate.DreamsDreams 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams New bounty for Nami ?? In Chap 612, we can see the wanted poster of Nami with 18,000,000. It's an error ? HooH 20:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's probably a mistake done by someone who had misinterpeted the 6 for an 8 and drew it like an 8. Just a scanlation mistake if you ask me. Yountoryuu 20:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC)